A number of devices have been proposed for holding or carrying objects which involve a rack and a retaining system such as a strap or clip. Among these is the book carrier device described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,733 to Heal having a backing and a shelf to support books and an elasticized retainer. The Heal device is apparently intended and in fact limited to carriage of small loads such as books in that the inventor shows no recognition of the problem arising when attempting to carry heavy or bulky loads, i.e. the problem of lack of balance in the load which makes carrying awkward and uncomfortable. The early patent to Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 188,199, is similar in teaching a holder and handle for carrying books and the like with no recognition for a different deign when large loads such as hay bale quarters are to be carried about. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,501 to Schultz a typewriter carrier is disclosed which typifies the previous impractical approaches in the art to toting heavy loads. It will be noted that Schultz proposes holding the load, a typewriter, cantilevered from the body, causing a pivoting moment about the handle and likely causing the carrier inward edge to bear against the person. Moreover the Schultz handle placement does nothing to ameliorate the pivoting moment. In practice, such a carrier would be used by holding the carrier well out from the body, and awkward and tiring position. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,907,507 to Solak and U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,408 to Binggely special purpose carriers or totes are shown, neither of which appears to appreciate the need for a different design when more than token weight or bulk is contemplated to be carried. Neither patent discloses a design useful for large or quite heavy loads which may have to be carried a good distance without arm fatigue or abrading the leg.